Cup holders of various designs have been incorporated near seating arrangements. Good examples include built-in cup holders found next to: the arms of movie theater seats, automobiles seats and those found in sporting venue seats. In most respects these build-in integral cup holders have proven satisfactory for their intend purpose of allowing a patron to have their beverage cup held adjacent their seat by the holder in an upright elevated position while their hands are permitted to be free. These integral elevated cup holders also reduce the possibility compared to a cup placed upon the floor or ground near the seat that the cup will be accidentally spilled or have unwanted lower foreign objects being deposited in them. However, such built-in integral cup holders are present only in a small percentage of the existing seating in most sporting places or theaters. As a result in most places patrons still must place their beverage cup on the floor or ground if they desire their hands to be free or must hold the beverage cup with its liquid content during the observed event. The present invention seeks to overcome these disadvantages by providing for a portable easy seat fitted cup holder which can be brought to the sporting event or theater by a patron while permitting the user's hands to remain free as more fully described herein.